The invention relates to a fuel injection system. Already known is a fuel injection system in which a diaphragm valve is controllable in dependence on the pressure gradient against a damping restriction disposed between the pressure chamber and the control pressure line, in order to unload the pressure chamber during a period of acceleration and to maintain an adequate acceleration enrichment during the warming-up phase of the internal combustion engine.